Magia Oculta
by CygnusDorado
Summary: "La mente es tan o más atractiva que su portador, porque conquistar su intelecto requiere del mayor desafío para el ser humano: la capacidad de haberse cuestionado" - Con estas palabras, Hermione Granger se fue a dormir, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿Quién era?
1. Chapter 1 - Primer Contacto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo reconocible a la famosa saga de Harry Potter es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, yo soy una simple muggle que juega con sus personajes, estos no me pertenecen, la invención de "Magia oculta" sí._ ( **#DiNoAlPlagio** )

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡Hola y Feliz Año!_

 _Este es mi primer Fic, por lo que estoy nerviosa y emocionada en partes iguales, se me ocurrió que era un buen segundo día del 2018 para publicarlo. He sido lectora de Fics Dramione desde hace mucho y como tal haré honores a esta pareja en mi historia. A pesar de haber leído muchos, no sé si serán suficientes como para que el tema de la misma no se repita._

 _La idea surgió a partir de una charla con mi prima_ _ **Angelina Priorincantatem**_ _(otra potterhead con quien tengo más proyectos de Fics) y decidimos juntas algunas cosas. Por lo que debo agradecerle su compromiso con la historia y su magnífica dedicación para explicarme y lavarme el cerebro con magia._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _Puede que en este primer cap no se entienda mucho la trama y qué ha sucedido con los personajes para que terminen en el lugar que se encuentran actualmente. Pero la idea es que a medida que pase la historia, se vayan enterando._

 _Los personajes son como me los imagino de grandes, he intentado que sus personalidades estén acordes a sus edades y sin actitudes infantiles, por lo que las rivalidades que se puedan suscitar, serán más importantes y ya no tanto referidas a molestar porque sí al otro (espero haber sido clara)._

 _Tengo una imagen formada de Hermione, distinta a como se ve representada en algunos fics. Creo que ella es valiente y muy inteligente, por lo que no aparecerá como una sumisa y cobarde aquí._

 _ **Sin más preámbulos las dejo con la historia...**_

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - Primer Contacto**

* * *

 _Frío. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, a partir del primer contacto con la tierra húmeda. La sentía resbalar entre sus dedos. Empezó a caminar segura y decidida por un sinuoso bosque que, a pesar de no ver, percibía el espacio que la rodeaba, sus colores se olían, sus sonidos se tocaban. Un leve roce, acariciaba sus sentidos como si la lógica del mundo que conocía se perdiera. Su cuerpo era un simple medio que la transportaba, su identidad era solo una parte del todo que cubría su ser. Sintió un tirón en su vientre, al parecer algo la estaba llevando, la deslizaba lentamente, sin pausas, ni titubeos. Con cierta curiosidad, se sorprendió no queriendo luchar contra esa energía mágica que la desplazaba. Despacio se fundió en esa atmósfera. Por primera vez se identificó con algo que desconocía._

 **12 de mayo, 2003**

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos, para dejar que se asiente en su memoria aquel sueño. Se llevó una mano al estómago para sentir las últimas vibraciones.

Decidió no pensar en eso, probablemente, tenía hambre. Realizó su rutina diaria y bajo a desayunar.

A medida que se acercaba a la cocina, de Grimmauld Place olía a tostadas quemadas y escuchaba el sonido de un rasguido tras otro.

\- Harry, va a desaparecer si la sigues raspando - Dijo Hermione a su amigo. Éste se tensó frente a la sorpresa, se dio media vuelta y la miró con fastidio.

En ese momento los interrumpió un sonido que venía de los pantalones de Hermione. Sacó del bolsillo su celular y lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Harry.

\- Ronald - Dijo ella sorprendida. No era usual que éste le llamara, menos a esa hora. Miró el celular dudosa y atendió - ¿Hola?

Silencio.

\- Ron - dijo Harry poniéndolo en alta voz.

Un ruido raro se escuchó del otro lado.

\- ¿Esta...roncando? - Dijo Hermione. El ruido se repitió.

\- Definitivamente.

"¡Ronald! ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Baja en este instante!"

Harry y Hermione se alejaron del audífono y cerraron los ojos. Luego escucharon un quejido fuerte y otro ronquido a continuación. Acto seguido cortaron la llamada, se miraron y rieron durante un rato.

Después del desayuno se aparecieron en el ministerio y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo departamento.

 **Tribunales, Ministerio de la Magia Británico**

Hermione aclaró su garganta y comenzó su muy elocuente discurso:

\- Señores del jurado, consejo, ministro Shacklebolt - anunció dirigiéndose a cada quien - es bien sabido según lo que la historia nos ha enseñado, que las ideas conservadoras que nuestra sociedad mágica ha defendido durante siglos, ha tendido a perjudicar más que a beneficiar, especialmente a aquellos que no son de linaje enteramente mágico - hizo una pausa para mirar a los sagrados veintiocho - poniendo en desventaja a un gran sector de la sociedad y generando divisiones en nuestra comunidad. Es por eso que en representación de la Asamblea de Restitución de Leyes Mágicas de Inglaterra, pido a consideración que se pongan en marcha, urgentemente, el "Proyecto de Integración Temprana de Magos Hijos de Muggles".

\- Gracias Señorita Granger - Dijo el Primer Ministro - ¿La oposición tiene algo que objetar?

En el otro extremo de la sala, una figura masculina destacó frente al tribunal . Su voz segura e intimidante se deslizó por el espacio.

\- Una pregunta importante que deberíamos hacernos, es: ¿Quién pagará por todo esto? - enfatizó con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Cuánto personal necesitaríamos para que esto funcione? Coordinadores, administrativos, tutores y eso sin mencionar a aquellos que se dediquen a cubrir los accidentes mágicos que produzcan los niños. Necesitaríamos todo un nuevo departamento para eso - finalizó con un gesto irónico.

* * *

Hermione llegó al ascensor y se ubicó al fondo con una mueca de regocijo en su rostro. Junto a ella se acomodó su legendario némesis.

\- Granger.

\- Malfoy.

Asintieron respectivamente.

\- ¿Piensas celebrar tu triunfo...? ¿Dónde? - Levantó una ceja perspicaz - ¿En la biblioteca? - Ella resopló, disimulando una sonrisa.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, tengo que comenzar a organizar la estructura del nuevo departamento. Por cierto...gracias por tu brillante idea - los ojos grises brillaron con deleite.

Draco no esperaba menos de la sabelotodo, disfrutaba de cada encuentro que tenían en el tribunal. Sus combates dialógicos, solían ser su parte favorita del día.

\- No te entusiasmes Granger, me debes una - gruñó.

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, lanzó un suspiro para sí mismo. Se suponía que su amiga llegaría más tarde, tal vez acompañada, tal vez no. Una oleada de triste frustración llenó su pecho.

\- ¿No ibas a cenar con el primo Francés de Diggory? Sonabas entusiasmada con la idea ayer por la tarde.

\- No preguntes. ¿Le agregaste pimienta ya? - dijo desviando el tema, mientras observaba la humeante olla de comida sobre la que se encontraba Harry. Éste la miró severamente unos segundos, ella se rindió y rodó los ojos - Resulta que Jean Diggory no respeta los horarios acordados, llegó diez minutos tarde, me llamó "Gegmione Gengeg" y como si fuera poco, se creyó con el derecho de pedir por mí la cena. Claramente, no podía estar un minuto más con él y decidí volver a casa contigo - dijo sonriendo.

"Puntualidad". Lo mismo de siempre. "Pidió la cena por mí". Típico. "La pronunciación de su nombre", esa es nueva, vaga y apresurada. Harry hacía notas mentales mientras su amiga inventaba pretextos.

\- Excusas, excusas, excusas.

\- No empieces y apaga ese fuego a menos de que quieras raspar el fondo de la olla como si fueran tus tostadas matinales - dijo y Harry no pudo evitar reírse - Además, no sé de qué me acusas, tú no tienes una cita desde hace 4 meses.

\- Pero mis relaciones duran más que tu propio récord, que fueron… ¿tus precoces dos meses con Ron?

\- ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? eso fue hace 5 años.

\- ya sabes, solo me preocupas - la rodeo por los hombros con un gesto paternal.

En el instante en que Harry la rozó ella pudo sentirlo. La sensación de un recuerdo lejano vino a su mente. Detectó el recorrido de la magia en el cuerpo de su amigo, como un río que fluye por sus venas. Esto la sobrecogió, de tal manera, que perdió el equilibrio y simplemente su mente se apagó.

* * *

Draco se apareció en la prominente entrada, marcada en columnas de mármol color verde oscuro, de la antigua Mansión Nott, a las 12:30 del mediodía para su habitual almuerzo con su colega y amigo Theodore.

Una elfina chispeante lo recibió con alegría y lo arrastró hacia el comedor principal. Ahí se encontró, sorprendido, con dos personas en vez de una, como él esperaba. Automáticamente su postura y rostro cambiaron. Una transición sutil: de despreocupación a frustración y enojo controlado. Era crucial que el inesperado comensal no sospechara de su verdadero humor.

A la cabecera de la larga mesa se encontraba el dueño y heredero del nombre Nott, y a su izquierda un robusto y casi calvo hombre, con un bigote que podría competir con el de su antiguo profesor de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid.

\- Ah, justo a quien esperaba, Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo han sido los resultados de los tribunales? ¿Será que podremos abrir el whisky de fuego? – Preguntó, imperiosamente, su cliente más importante y menos apreciado.

\- Me encantaría que esa fuera la situación Señor Rowle, pero la asquerosa sangre sucia está ganando seguidores. - Contestó Draco con una mueca de asco al referirse a su contrincante en los proyectos de Ley Mágica. El rostro del viejo Rowle se encolerizó al instante. - Lamentablemente utilizó nuestras defensas a su favor, volviendolas parte de su proyecto.

Antes de que su cliente replicara, Theodore intervino suspicazmente.

\- Bien, sabíamos que podría suceder algo así. - Internamente Theo se regocijaba en el éxito de su plan, puesto que ellos esperaban esa reacción inteligente de ella. - Lo que no esperábamos es que tuviera tanto apoyo en el Wizengamot. Aparentemente estamos perdiendo gente con espíritu purista que defienda nuestras tradiciones. -Draco asintió solemnemente a su amigo.

\- Lo lamento Señor Rowle, trabajaremos duramente en rebatir estas nuevas leyes y proyectos. - Reafirmó Draco.

\- Pues eso espero, en este último año han perdido tres de los más importantes debates en los que les hemos confiado nuestra fe. - Herbal Rowle gruñó entre dientes.

\- ¿No estará usted insinuando que hemos perdido el talento? ¿O sí? Tres perdidos, cuatro ganados. - Theo remarcó.

\- ¿Talento? se necesita más que talento en la política. Necesitamos más propaganda de lo que debe ser, y alguna vez fue, nuestro mundo. Recordarle a la gente quienes somos los que tenemos el poder, es nuestra prioridad. - Finalizó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, y la mirada fría puesta en los enojados ojos del viejo regordete, esperando que se lo creyera.

Unos instantes más tarde, Herbal Rowle se marchó de la mansión convencido de que tenía a los muchachos adecuados a su disposición.

Unos ojos verdes miraron de soslayo al rubio, hasta que hicieron contacto con los de éste. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que estuvieran sumidos en violentas carcajadas.

\- "Tres perdidos, cuatro ganados" - Se burló Draco - ¿Qué es esto quidditch? - volvió a reír.

\- ¿"Recordarle a la gente quienes somos los que tenemos el poder"? - replicó Theo entre risas - ¿Quién eres? ¿Voldemort? - Rieron otra vez - Bueno... la tenemos difícil - suspiró recapitulando - Tu idea de hacer propaganda es brillante, pero nos está faltando una pieza esencial para llevarla a cabo. Debemos convencerlos a ellos de que estamos intentando persuadir al resto de la sociedad mágica, de volver a las raíces tradicionales, cuando es todo lo contrario - puntualizó.

\- Tienes razón Theo. – Confirmó Draco - Necesitamos…- se quedó pensando - Necesitamos... - repitió, pero al instante un brillo apareció en sus ojos, tenía una idea - Necesitamos a mi madre.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Raro, ¿Verdad?_

 _Sé que deben tener una laguna... bueno esto es como un comercial, les he mostrado muy poco del producto real para que sigan leyendo. Ojalá no sea el efecto contrario._

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente nota, en el siguiente capítulo y espero que en algún review._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Cygnus._

 _ **Fin de N/A**_


	2. Chapter 2 - La Intuición

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo lo reconocible a la famosa saga de Harry Potter es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, si de mi dependiera la vida de estos personajes no soltaría a Draco Malfoy y me lo llevaría conmigo. Lo que puedo hacer es jugar con él un rato en la historia de aquí abajo._ ( **#DiNoAlPlagio** )

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _Hola! Yo de nuevo! Primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que me apuntaron en sus favs y a quienes me dejaron reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz y motivado a que hoy (un día después de subir el primer capítulo) suba el siguiente. *cara muy sonriente*_

 _Voy a aclarar una duda general que no me preocupé en mencionar antes, porque no sabía que aceptación tendría esta historia: **las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana,** pero debido a que viajo la próxima semana y vuelvo recién el 20 de enero, puedo hacer excepciones y publicar otro cap antes de irme, siempre y cuando me hagan saber que esta historia les gusta y dejen un review. _

_**Contestación de reviews:**_

 ** _leiref29: Muchas gracias por tu review, fuiste la primera y por ende este capítulo te lo dedico especialmente. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y que pienses en un ministerio parecido al que yo tengo en mente! Creo que he contestado a tu pregunta de las actualizaciones más arriba, espero sea satisfactoria! Ojalá este capítulo te motive a seguir leyendo y dejarme tus comentarios. Bienvenida, un abrazo!_**

 ** _Dreiana: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review! Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te parezca interesante y que te intrigue la trama, de seguro esta actualización te pondrá feliz entonces! Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios y que este cap te guste tanto o más que el primero. Abrazo!_**

 _Volviendo a la historia, tengo que decirles que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero era muy corto y poco explicativo, ahora que lo he modificado creo que me ha quedado muy informativo... oops! *rie*. A pesar de todo, espero que les guste y que les aclare algunas dudas, queda mucho más por saber de nuestros personajes y la aparición de otros más que no he puesto en el sumario *risa maquiavélica*._

 ** _Por último, les cuento que escribí un ONESHOT ayer (sí, me duró todo el día la inspiración) y pienso publicarlo en un rato, por si quieren pasarse a verlo estará allí en mi perfil buscando amor para recibir!_**

 ** _Sin más nada hermoso que decir..._**

 ** _fin N/A_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - La Intuición**

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Oscuridad. Que raro Hermione hubiera creído que era de día. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con su mejor amigo dormido en una posición, bastante incómoda para ser normal, en el sillón junto a ella. Desde que había decidido mudarse a Grimmauld Place con Harry su relación se había profundizado. Al principio se peleaban bastante, pero después de entenderse y conocerse, más que en los meses que vagaron por el mundo tratando de no ser encontrados por Voldemort, se comunicaban a la perfección. Sabían que le molestaba al otro y que más le gustaba. Hermione había recuperado a sus padres después de la guerra, pero un año después de volver a Hogwarts y graduarse, había elegido irse a vivir sola al mundo mágico, necesitaba estar cerca de su trabajo en el Ministerio. Harry les había ofrecido a ella y a Ron vivir en su casa, ella aceptó pensando que no estaría en un lugar más seguro, en cambio Ron había preferido quedarse con las comodidades de su casa (y pocos podían contradecirlo, Molly era la mejor cocinera y madre del mundo mágico) aun así, los visitaba cada tanto y se quedaba algunas noches a dormir en la habitación que antes pertenecía a Fred y George.

\- Hum - Carraspeó - Harry…- Lo llamó. Esté balbuceo entre sueños. - ¡Harry! - le espetó. De pronto se le ocurrió algo infantil que decir - ¡Harry, Malfoy atrapó la snitch!

\- ¡Ni loh sunesh hudon! - dijo un Harry dormido y un tanto enojado.

Hermione le tiró su almohada a la cara. Éste dió un salto y miró a su alrededor confundido, hasta que reconoció a su amiga. Frunció el ceño preocupado. Ella sonrió.

\- Hola - dijo con cautela - ¿Cuándo despertaste? - se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

\- Hace unos minutos, ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - preguntó extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza. - No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, ayer estábamos hablando y en un instante te desmayaste.

\- ¿¡AYER?! - exclamó sorprendida y pegando un brinco fuera de la cama.

\- Sí, ha pasado un día. Supuse que si te llevaba a San Mungo no te agradaría, aunque debo decirte que me preocupaste demasiado. - dijo tratando de calmarla y regresandola a la cama.

\- No lo sé, ahora recuerdo que sentí algo cuando me abrazaste - dijo pensativa y con la mirada perdida mientras Harry la movía - sentí...tu magia - agregó en un tono casi inaudible, probablemente suponiendo que eso no tendría sentido.

\- ¿Mi magia? - pregunto incrédulo. - ¿Similar a la sensación que tenemos cuando tomamos nuestras varitas?

\- Sí, pero no. Fue una sensación similar, pero nueva para mí. Cuando tomo mi varita, siento mi magia fluir hacia ella. En este caso, pude percibir, el recorrido de la magia dentro de tu cuerpo.

Se observaron por un rato en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Entonces Harry la miró resuelto y acercó su mano para tomar la de ella. Hermione asintió para darle permiso. Cuando se produjo el contacto, sus expectativas se disolvieron al instante. Nada sucedió.

* * *

Era un día soleado en Londres, Hermione cerraba los ojos mientras esperaba a Harry y a Ron, relajada con las caricias del calor sobre su piel. Estaba sentada en una mesa afuera de un restaurante muggle al cual solían ir para pasar el rato. Ya se había recuperado de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado y volvía a la rutina.

De repente un sonido proveniente del celular perturbó su paz. Estiró su mano para tomarlo y abrió un ojo para leer: "Ron" en la pantalla. Casi siempre el pelirrojo, tecleaba cualquier botón, porque no se acostumbraba al artefacto muggle y muchas veces llamaba a cualquiera y podía escucharse todo lo que él decía del otro lado. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado y hasta podía apostar que sus padres lo usaban mejor.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo después de presionar el botón verde de llamada. Pero solo escuchó un murmullo distante. Lo que parecía, en efecto, otra conversación: _"_. _..Te digo que me sorprendió_ ", se escuchaban ¿pasos?, la misma voz continuó _"fue increíble"_. A lo que otra voz contestó: _"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué te dijo?"_ la cual reconoció como la de Harry. Hermione sabía que debía cortar la llamada, pero su curiosidad la hizo seguir escuchando. _"Me dijo: Pon tu varita a vibrar y acercala a mis piernas"_. Harry respondió _"NOOO"_ , _"Seee"_ dijo Ron. Hermione se tapó la boca para no reírse y cortó la llamada de inmediato.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron ambos amigos, saludaron a la chica afectuosamente y se sentaron en la mesa que había escogido. Luego de un rato la charla se estaba tornando alegre y bulliciosa. Sus almuerzos llegaron para calmar las ansias de Ron.

\- Oh no Harry, no vengas a echarme en cara tu cansancio. - dijo Ron levantando ambas manos, libre de culpa.

\- ¿Qué no? Tu organizas los horarios y turnos de todo el departamento. Me tienes yendo y viniendo de una punta a la otra. - contestó Harry indignado. El año anterior Ron había sido promocionado a Director de Logística y Estrategia del Departamento de Aurors, Mientras que a Harry lo habían nombrado Jefe del equipo que contenía a los Aurors más calificados del momento.

\- Es complicado, lo sabes. - Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, Hermione decidió cortar con la discusión.

\- Esto podría solucionarse fácilmente. - Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- Harry evidentemente necesitas relajarte. - hizo una pausa prolongada para mirarlo. Giró su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo, y agregó sin poder contenerse más tiempo - Estoy segura de que tu podrías ayudarle ¿Por qué no acercas tu varita vibrante a la pierna de Harry? Eso sin duda bajará sus niveles de estrés.

Harry escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y se carcajeó, Ron tragó en seco. Hermione sonrió burlonamente, y con porte de superioridad, continuó comiendo sus sorrentinos de calabaza.

* * *

Draco perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando oyó el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de su estudio.

\- Adelante - dijo. Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un entusiasmado Theo.

\- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! El nuevo proyecto de Granger resulta perfecto para nuestro plan.

\- Te escucho - dijo Draco expectante. Theo comenzó a leer.

 **Proyecto N°8 de la** **Asamblea de Restitución de Leyes Mágicas de Inglaterra**

 _Objeto de atención: unidad académica de "Estudios Muggles" del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

 **La intención de este proyecto es hacer un cambio radical en el programa de la unidad académica mencionada (programa vigente adjunto en el anexo) con los motivos de actualizar los conocimientos de historia muggle e integrar nuevas tecnologías en nuestra comunidad. Con la esperanza de que esto genere grandes aportes al mundo mágico [...]**

Hizo una pausa en su lectura para decir:

\- Deberías continuar leyendo la extensa propuesta del nuevo programa. Esta vez se ha lucido. - agregó tendiéndole los pergaminos.

\- Siempre lo hace - Dijo recibiéndolo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Por increíble que pareciera, cinco años lo habían hecho tomar una decisión, entre seguir con los ideales de su padre o crear los suyos propios. Aun así, le había costado, era difícil de romper tal coraza, y hasta que Lucius no murió no pudo desenmascararse ante su madre. Poco después, cuando se interesó por seguir la carrera de leyes, se dio cuenta, como si estuviera tratando de abrir la tapa de un frasco herméticamente cerrado y se destapara dejando libre todo el aire a presión acumulado, que en su interior se reveló una atracción latente desde su niñez, profundamente reprimida, por alguien a quien había aprendido a odiar. Si bien asumía sus sentimientos por cierta castaña, no los expresaba en público. Excepto, claro, en alguna que otra conversación con su amigo Nott.

\- ¿Cómo procederemos con esto? ¿La dejamos ganar o no?

\- Eso no sería conveniente. Pero a la vez, es una gran oportunidad.

\- Entonces, podríamos retrasarlo.

 **Tribunales, Ministerio de la Magia Británico.**

\- Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, esta ha sido una larga jornada - dijo el Primer Ministro de magia, luego se dirigió a Hermione y agregó - todos hemos tenido oportunidad de revisar su proyecto, ahora es momento de escuchar a la oposición.

\- Gracias Sr. Ministro - dijo Draco amablemente - Por bien intencionadas que parezcan las propuestas de la Asamblea de Restitución de Leyes Mágicas de Inglaterra, este jurado sigue aprobando cambios de ley sin considerar la opinión pública. Hoy no pienso extenderme mucho más en mi discurso, solo voy hacer pedido explícito de no tomar decisiones de este cambio de ley hasta no haber notificado a la comunidad mágica de esta propuesta para dar un veredicto definitivo.

\- ¿Si eso es todo Sr. Malfoy... - dijo Shackelbot buscando con su mirada el asentimiento de Draco - Srta. Granger, esta es la oportunidad de presentar objeciones...

En ese momento Hermione sintió una fuerte punzada en sus oídos y se abstrajo de la realidad por unos segundos sintiendo sus latidos agitándose, miró a Draco. De repente escuchó una voz, sin saber su procedencia y prestó atención a ella. _"Esto será lo mejor, él quiere lo mejor"._

\- ¿Srta. Granger? - la interrumpió el Primer Ministro.

\- Si, hum - titubeó - No tengo nada que objetar – bajó su mirada avergonzada.

* * *

Hermione no paraba de pensar en una idea que daba vueltas en su mente. ¿Era posible que Malfoy _quisiera lo mejor_ para otra persona que no fuera él mismo? Hacía mucho que era consciente del cambio en Malfoy, pero él seguía sus ideales puristas.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Corría desesperadamente por el pasillo de la sala multipropósito, que en algún momento había sido su lugar favorito de Hogwarts, ahora ardía en llamas. Sin darse cuenta se había soltado de Ron y cuando miró hacia atrás el fuego casi la abrazaba. Por lo que decidió seguir._

 _Cuando llegaba casi al final, se percató de que no había más espacio para seguir avanzando, desesperada buscó un intersticio entre todas las baratijas para escabullirse. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera mirar a su derecha, algo la empujó hacia su procedencia. El arrebato fue brusco y desesperado, sus ojos buscaron la procedencia de su desdichada buena suerte. Se había salvado del fuego. Parpadeo aclarándose la vista._

 _\- Malfoy… - Dijo lentamente, tratando de creerse cada letra de su apellido. No era posible que el la hubiera tocado y menos aún que su motivo fuera ayudarla._

 _El la miró ceñudo, de alguna manera sorprendido de sus propios actos._

 _\- Malfoy - Volvió a decir ella e hizo una mueca de dolor dirigiendo su mirada al agarre de su brazo. Rápidamente este la soltó._

 _\- Lo siento - dijo aún sorprendido. No apartó la vista de sus ojos y Hermione no entendía lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo recorrió con la mirada, esperando encontrar alguna reacción en sus ojos, parecía tenso e inescrutable, pero no dijo nada. Alcanzó a percibir un destello brillante en sus ojos mercurio. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlo - Busquemos la salida - dijo Draco con voz firme interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella asintió y lo siguió._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Desde entonces ella no lo miraba igual, cada vez que él decía algo ella tenía más sospechas de que había cambiado. A pesar de esconderse detrás del disfraz que usaba en el tribunal, Hermione sentía que podía entrar a través de sus ojos grises y encontrar a un Malfoy más humano. Sabía que el Slytherin se mantenía en oposición permanente a sus proyectos en el Wizengamot, pero intuía o tenía la esperanza, de que en la sala de Menesteres había sido distinto.

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza, que recorrían el paso del tiempo y los momentos de roce y goce con el platino. Sus pensamientos se estancaron en un recuerdo en particular…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era uno de esos días en los que Hermione se internaba en la biblioteca a esperar que los ojos se le cerraran solos de tanto leer. Se preparaba para los exámenes finales, era su tercer y último año para graduarse en leyes y ocupar un puesto bacante en el Ministerio de Magia. Como siempre su preparación y exigencia no la dejaban dormir y pasaba horas allí donde siempre se había sentido cómoda._

 _Tenía que presentar un proyecto de ley nuevo, ya tenía la idea, como siempre. Pero no sabía cómo cerrarla para que quedara un poco más atractiva y que la "compraran"._

 _\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó una voz cerca de su oído. Hermione se sobresaltó por la cercanía y dejó caer el libro que leía al suelo. Todavía sin responder y sorprendida por la intromisión, miró al portador de esa voz tan aterciopelada. Respiró hondo, lo cual no la ayudó a concentrarse, ya que el aroma a menta que emanaba el susodicho la dejó mareada y tragó en seco. Encontró sus ojos y vio nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, que le devolvía su libro y miraba su pergamino con añoranza._

 _\- Ss… si – pudo titubear parpadeando confusa._

 _Draco dejó el libro en la mesita y tomó el pergamino. Con la mirada siguió las líneas que la chica había escrito. Hermione se dedicó a observar sus expresiones mientras leía, que iban de fruncir el ceño a pequeñas ¿sonrisas?_

 _\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, ya no aguantaba más el aire tenso y el calor que empezaba a hacer allí. Malfoy levantó la mirada._

 _\- Bueno, creo que sacarás una nota alta, cosa que ya es aburrido en tu legajo – digo bufando, Hermione se tensó y antes de que replicara, Draco añadió – pero si quieres ser más que unas buenas notas, Granger, te sugiero que dejes de leer y sientas lo que estas escribiendo. – y así, sin más le tendió el pergamino y se fue, erguido y con paso elegante como todo un aristócrata petulante._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Después de eso ella había re-escrito su proyecto dejándose llevar por el concejo del rubio, no sin antes haber probado hacerlo a su testaruda manera, por supuesto no había dado resultado, no el que esperaba al menos y con miedo, pero sabiendo internamente que tenía sentido, había hecho un magnífico ensayo dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Quién diría que él después iba a ser su mayor desafío en los tribunales.

La fuerza con la que esas palabras habían entrado en su mente, sin embargo,la habían perturbado, le quemaban el estómago y su mente lógica pedía a gritos una explicación. Hacía un tiempo que se sentía distinta, parecía que de a poco se despegaba de su lado racional para dirigirse a sus pulsiones. Algo la estaba guiando a alguna parte y no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo. Sonaba raro a la primera, pero estaba segura de que tenía una intuición.

Poco a poco sus cavilaciones la hicieron dormirse. Pronto despertó en un claro, con un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? Pueden hacerme un crucio si no les gusto o dejarme un comentario, se los permito, siempre que reciba una respuesta suya. Ustedes son mi motor!_

 _Gracias por pasarte a leer, ya seas invitado, fantasma o una persona de carne y hueso detrás de la pantalla!_

 _Espero por lo pronto, haber aclarado las lagunas del cap anterior..._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Cygnus._

 ** _Fin N/A_**


	3. Chapter 3 - La Serpiente y el León

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo lo reconocible a la famosa saga de Harry Potter es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, yo soy una simple muggle que juega con sus personajes, estos no me pertenecen, la invención de "Magia oculta" sí._ ( **#DiNoAlPlagio** )

* * *

 **N/A**

 _Hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Como se darán cuenta, aquellos que me tengan en sus favs, he vuelto a actualizar. Sé que es pronto, pero como dije en mis notas anteriores, viajo pasado mañana y no vuelvo en dos semanas, por lo que he decidido adelantar este capítulo. Saben, a pesar de que sean dos o tres personas las que lean esto, yo voy a seguir actualizando. Nunca podría dejar las cosas sin terminar, y he sido lectora mucho tiempo como para saber que se siente empernarte con una historia que no ha sido completada en mucho tiempo, y que te morís de ganas porque "Muerdagos y Mortífagos" sea actualizada *ríe*._

 _Con respecto al capi, les cuento que aquí aparecen nuevos personajes y seguimos con mucho misterio. Ayer leí un review de un **guest** que me dió mucha risa, me dijo que esta historia era "más rara que perro verde" y no me había puesto a pensarlo, pero sí, en efecto es "rara". Así que ya no hay chance de sorpresas, ¡están advertidos!_

 _¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y favs! Bienvenida prima **Angelina Priorincantatem** y te agradezco la ayuda y dedicación que le has brindado a esta historia, para que sea posible._

 ** _Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer  
¡Que lo disfruten!_**

 **Fin N/A**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - La Serpiente y el León**

* * *

 _Dejó que su cuerpo se llenara de ese silencio y escuchó un leve susurro. Se acercó a su procedencia. Sus pasos eran toscos, sin embargo, no sentía los pies. Mientras más se adentraba al claro más se desvanecía, cuando llegó al árbol que había en el centro de este, su figura corpórea desapareció completamente. Hermione se sobresaltó, pero dejó que una sensación familiar la embargara. Se miró sin verse y se tocó la cara. La sensación era extraña, sus sentidos eran expansivos, y no funcionaban con la mente. Pronto se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado, la miro a los ojos y desapareció también._

 _\- No quiero que te asustes - le dijo una voz un tanto ronca cerca de su oído - pero era absolutamente necesario mostrarte esto._

 _\- Hermione se tensó, por la cercanía del individuo, pero no dejó que ese miedo se apoderara de ella y preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

 _\- En este momento, eso no importa - dijo lentamente, su voz le hacía acordar a la de su antiguo director del colegio, era sabia y perspicaz, generando curiosidad a aquel que la oyera - lo sabrás pronto, descuida - amablemente predicó._

 _\- Entonces, ¿Qué va a mostrarme? - preguntó educadamente._

 _\- Ya lo verás, la espera es lenta hasta que llega el sol, pero en el ocaso la luz nos deja su estela. Nos tiñe de fuego y nos abraza morfeo. - Hermione dejó de lado sus incógnitas y no trato de entender, sino de percibir aquellas palabras, como si alguna vez las hubiera escuchado antes._

 _\- Puedes entrar - permitió ella, llevada por un impulso. El interpelado sonrió y se inmiscuyo en la mente de la chica._

" _Gracias" Dijo él, una vez dentro de su cabeza. "La mente es el lugar más íntimo de un ser humano, debes saber que a pesar de nuestra forma nosotros somos más que eso. Puedes dejarme entrar, pero nunca llegaré hasta tus sentimientos, esos no me corresponden" Hermione quería preguntar ¿Porque? y quería saber ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿A qué se refería con_ _ **nosotros somos más que eso**_ _?_ _en ese momento_ _ **,**_ _sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas. "Puedes llamarme Oknur, pero debes saber que ese no es mi único nombre" Dijo. Después de una leve pausa ordenó "sigue a la serpiente, que el león está cansado de esperar" Sin percatarse, Hermione estaba siguiendo otra vez el susurro del principio, pero cada vez se parecía más a un silbido. Vió que a sus pies se deslizaba una serpiente de piel plateada. La siguió._

 _Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, llegaron a la boca de una cueva de piedra negra. La serpiente se detuvo. Una voz grave y gutural salió de la oscuridad._

 _\- Un león aguarda, pero nunca espera - Dijo este, saliendo de la cueva y dejando ver su asombroso pelaje dorado. Sus ojos eran de un miel intenso que derretía cualquier amenaza._

 _\- Seguramente un león astuto nunca haría amistad con una serpiente - dijo deslizando cada palabra el reptil._

 _\- Mi falta de genio anuló los prejuicios que hace un tiempo pudiera tener. Valoro que vinieras aquí hoy._

 _\- Siempre es un placer mi querido némesis - silbó._

 _Poco a poco el león volvió a la cueva y la serpiente lo siguió. para ese entonces, Oknur habló: "Las leyes naturales en las que hemos nacido, son los límites de nuestra mente. Hoy entenderás que muchas de las cosas que aprendiste no tienen sentido alguno, que con cada andar aparece otro signo, uno nuevo que no debemos clasificar, ni nombrar, simplemente hacerlo parte de nosotros" hizo una pausa y prosiguió "lo difícil de creer es aún más complejo si buscamos explicarlo. Pronto sabrás por qué estás aquí"._

Y con esa última frase, Hermione despertó acalorada y buscando aire. Tenía la sensación, de haber permanecido encerrada en una burbuja.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una elegante mujer, de porte aristocrático, que con cada paso que daba parecía danzar.

\- Madre - Dijo Draco acercándose para besarle la mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos y pellizcó su mejilla con dulzura. Rápidamente ésta tomó un color rosa, resaltando la palidez mortecina que caracterizaba la piel del platino. Hizo una mueca.

\- Ya casi no te veo - reclamó Narcissa.

\- Madre, almorzamos hace dos días - ésta rodó los ojos.

\- Que puedo decirte, te extraño - Su muestra de afecto no lo sorprendió, era a la única persona que se lo demostraba. Él se acercó más a ella y la rodeo con los brazos. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

\- Ahora nos veremos más seguido - dijo mirándola a los ojos, era increíble cómo a pesar de los años su madre seguía siendo tan hermosa - Madre, te necesito. Theo y yo, te necesitamos.

Narcissa lo miró anonadada y llena de curiosidad, aun así, se contuvo y después de una breve pausa dijo finalmente:

\- Que bueno es oírte decir eso Draco, por supuesto que me necesitan. - con un tono petulante.

Apenas hubo terminado la frase una sonrisa torcida, esa que Draco había heredado, se apoderó del rostro de la mujer y agregó con anhelo:

\- Te escucho.

Lo cierto es que no tenían un plan estrictamente armado con Theo. Pero de eso se trataba, de amoldarlo a cada situación. Draco le contó lo que habían pensado con su amigo y colega, pero para eso, necesitó contarle primero, su postura real en el Wizengamot. Narcissa no se sorprendió, parecía saberlo desde antes.

\- ¿Crees que se nota demasiado? - Preguntó preocupado su hijo.

\- No, están a salvo. Pasan desapercibidos muy bien debajo de esa máscara de hielo tan particular que solemos poseer, naturalmente, los Slytherins. Pero, tengan cuidado están arriesgandose mucho - como lo que caracterizaba a esa casa, Narcissa pensaba primero en el bienestar personal – A pesar de eso, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos. Hace mucho que mis ideales cambiaron, es tiempo de poner en práctica los nuevos. - su hijo asintió, sintiendo un gran alivio y orgullo por el apoyo de su madre. - A ver si entiendo correctamente, lo que ustedes pretenden de mí es que abra lazos, gane confianza y prestigio, que obtenga la confianza de la mayor cantidad de grupos sociales, que consiga que la gente vuelva a valorar mi criterio ¿Verdad?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Pero con qué propósito Draco? ¿Quieres que abra puertas hacia habitaciones vacías y que la gente no sospeche nada?

\- No serán simples habitaciones vacías madre. Serán habitaciones donde tú, muy caritativamente, invitaras a cualquier ser de la comunidad a depositar sus ideas, sus planes, y todo aquello que les entusiasme. De esa manera, cuando el momento llegue, será muy simple que juegues tus cartas.

* * *

\- Herm, ¿Me estás escuchando? - la voz Ginny la trajo de vuelta del mar de pensamientos.

\- Si… No, lo siento. - se disculpó la castaña. - ¿Decías?

\- ¿Estás bien? No pareces estar en esta tierra.

Y la verdad es que su amiga no tenía idea de cuán en lo cierto estaba. Hermione no dejaba de sentirse como si viviera en otro plano. Y no encontraba respuestas, ni en su mente ni en la biblioteca. Porque claro que ya había dedicado largas horas de sus días en investigar en la biblioteca principal del Ministerio.

\- Si Gin, estoy bien, por favor continua. - Pidió Hermione.

\- Bueno… entonces como te decía, planeo ponerme algo muy sexy… - ¿Debería contarle a su amiga? Le daba miedo, lo que podría llegar a pensar de ella si le decía que en este mismo instante _veía, oía, olía,_ como la magia recorría el cuerpo de la colorada, y del grupo de señoras sentadas tras ellas, y de todos los comensales de Florean Fortescue a su alrededor. - … Algo así como insinuarle que si quiere mi interés deberá… - No era normal, no había registros de este tipo de comportamientos en ningún lado. Harry la miraba con preocupación, pero como había crecido en el mundo muggle no le daba tanta seriedad, en cambio Ginny era una bruja desde la cuna, y no tardaría en juzgarla. Aunque si era su amiga ¿Por qué habría de juzgarla? - … ¿Puedes creerlo? Toda la madriguera olía a lavandas. Mamá dice que este hombre está obsesionado con… - Quizás contarle sobre sus sueños podría ser un comienzo, no era algo tan alucinante como los otros hechos, la voz en su cabeza, o sus sentidos distorsionados. - ...y claramente le contesté que no podía comprarme con gestos tan ostentosos ni predecibles… - ¿Pero y si le contaba sobre los sueños, y luego ella y Harry empezaban a hacer conexiones entre los hechos? Sin dudas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para notarlo. entonces ahí sí que debería explicarles todo, y terminaría en San Mungo junto a los padres de Neville, o peor, en los laboratorios del Departamento de Misterios - … Estaba escondido bajo mi escritorio, y un minuto después de sentarme a trabajar sentí una lengua cálida entre los dedos de mi pié. - ¿Qué? ¿De qué le hablaba Ginny ahora? - … miré debajo y era él. Me sacó la sandalia tan suavemente que ese solo acto me produjo placer. Por eso lo deje seguir…

\- Lo... ¿Dejaste seguir? - Preguntó confundida Hermione, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por conectar todos los retazos del relato de su amiga, tarea difícil ya que había vuelto a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Claro que sí, le pedí que hiciera algo único para sorprenderme si quería una cita conmigo y esconderse en mi oficina durante horas esperando a que yo llegue para halagarme con su lengua… eso sí que es original. - ¿De quién estaría hablando? Claramente no podía preguntarle. – así que simplemente lo dejé lamerme las piernas tranquilo, mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en mis archivos. - en ese momento Ginny se sonrojó y comenzó a susurrar. - Pero el muy maldito aprovechó el momento en que mi jefe entró para sermonearme durante media hora, para arrimar su boca a mi…

\- ¡Gin! ¡Suficiente información!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no quieres saber del mejor sexo oral de mi vida? - preguntó maliciosamente.

\- No, no. Definitivamente no.

* * *

\- ¿Ron contrataste a alguien para que trabaje aquí en la oficina con los expedientes de cada caso? ¿Sabes que necesitamos alguien con conocimientos en la materia, algún… asesor legal por ejemplo?

\- Humm - se aclaró la garganta, la verdad era que ni había revisado las solicitudes que recibieron, después del anuncio que habían colocado en _El Profeta_. Abrió la boca cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

 _Suena la puerta._

\- Adelante. - dijo Harry muy serio. - Ah hola Jude, ¿Algún inconveniente? - Jude era la asistente de Harry, siempre lo miraba con añoranza, muchas mujeres se quedaban embelesadas con la figura del niño que vivió.

\- Ehm - titubeó - Si...digo no, lo buscan. - El interpelado la miró sorprendido.

\- No esperaba a nadie, ¿Quién es?

\- Lo siento señor, me pidió que lo buscara lo antes posible y dijo que la reconocería en cuanto la viera. - El elegido se quedó pensando unos segundos.

\- Bueno, la próxima vez pídele los datos, puede ser cualquier persona haciéndose pasar por alguien más, pertenecemos al Departamento de Seguridad Jude. Ten cuidado y dile que pase.

\- Sí señor, disculpe. No volverá a pasar.

\- Gracias. – ésta se sonrojó ante esa simple palabra. A decir verdad, vivía sonrojada, por lo que el color rojo en sus mejillas debía arder en estos momentos - Ron - que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, feliz de no tener que seguir la conversación que estaban llevando, asintió y se retiró del despacho.

Al cabo de unos segundos tocaron la puerta otra vez.

\- Pase - pidió, amablemente, Harry.

La puerta dejó ver a la figura femenina sin nombre que habló lentamente:

\- Buenos días, Potter - con un tono respetuoso y formal, pero con un deje sibilante y seductor. Harry abrió los ojos como platos no podía creerlo, pero definitivamente era ella. Una cascada dorada caía por debajo de sus hombros, su rostro marcaba delicadas líneas finas en cada rasgo y sus ojos brillaban de un color ambarino intenso. Todo su porte era elegante, desde su postura corporal hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- Buenos – dijo Harry anonadado, tomó aire y añadió – días ¿A qué debo tu…- hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra indicada - ... _sorpresiva_ visita? - luego hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones borravino, individuales, que adornaban la sala, él se colocó en otro frente a ella. En Hogwarts nunca había establecido mucho contacto con los miembros de Slytherin, pero con esta, en particular, menos que nadie. Para él esa rubia era todo un misterio, sobre todo porque su familia no había participado en la guerra.

\- Bueno - dijo ella con una media sonrisa - leí _El Profeta_ y me dio curiosidad hacer la prueba para trabajar aquí - Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Un Slytherin pidiéndole trabajo? mejor dicho ¿Alguien extremadamente rico le pedía trabajo?

\- No lo comprendo... – y rápidamente rectifico - No intento ofenderte, pero ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tan difícil es creer que esté aquí? ¿Pensé que tenías una mente más abierta que los demás? - dijo ella suspicaz, pero sin ser grosera. Luego suspiro y prosiguió - Nunca me interesó la pureza de sangre, aunque a mi familia sí. Siempre quise valerme por mi misma, no por mi herencia o mi futuro esposo.

Luego de una extensa charla, Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió. Antes de que pudiera sentarse a sopesar lo que había ocurrido, entró Ron.

\- Esa, esa era…- dijo casi sin aliento. Harry asintió.

\- Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 _¿Qué tal? ¡Apareció Ginny! y que manera de aparecer ¿No?_

 _Debo decirles que me encantó escribir esa parte, recibí colaboración de Angelina y nos divertimos mucho cuando pensábamos esa escena. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras *corazones*_

 _¿Y qué me dicen de Narcissa? La he hecho distinta a como estamos habituados a verla.. pero mi intención es cambiarla un poco. ¿Y con Daphne? bueno.. también he jugado un poco :)_

 _ **Aclaración:** Los sueños son un elemento muy utilizado en mi escritura, seguro se debe a que mi mamá es psiquiatra con especialización en psicoanálisis, y me debe haber deformado el cerebro (con buenas intenciones siempre, por supuesto) *ríe*, así que si no entienden algo me lo dicen. Hay elementos semiológicos también, aquellos fanáticos del lenguaje sabrán a qué me refiero, que aparecen porque son parte de mi ideología personal. No quiero marearlos mucho, pero si tienen dudas, críticas o halagos *pestañea coquetamente*, les pido que me lo hagan saber en un review. Y si les ha encantado la historia, tanto como si fuera un pie relleno de Blaise Zabinni, les pido que la recomienden._

 _Con las nuevas fichas en el tablero, me despido de ustedes *puchero*._

 _PD: prometo que los capítulos que quedan serán más extensos._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_  
 _Cygnus._

 ** _Fin N/A_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dama de noche

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo lo reconocible a la famosa saga de Harry Potter es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling, yo soy una simple muggle que juega con sus personajes, estos no me pertenecen, la invención de "Magia oculta" sí._ ( **#DiNoAlPlagio** )

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _¡HOLA! ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

 _Después de lo que sentí, una eternidad, he vuelto. Disculpen las demoras, a pesar de que, apenas llegue de mi viaje me puse a escribir, no conseguía inspirarme. De hecho se me ocurrió otra historia, que comenzaré a escribirla hoy mismo (por cierto, espero que se pasen por allí y la lean. Ojalá no las decepcione). Pero este capítulo me costo mucho, aunque es uno de los que mejor he escrito hasta ahora, a mi parecer. Quiero que sepan que respete mi promesa de hacer los caps más largos ahora, este llega a las **¡3.929 palabras!** *se emociona*, ayer lo terminé a las cuatro de la mañana *si pudieran verla, notarían ojeras debajo de sus ojos*. Creo que tengo el síndrome del ficker: tener muchas ideas y no poder terminar la primera que ya estas escribiendo la siguiente. A pesar de todo, adoro escribir y adoro a estos personajes, así que sigo siendo feliz a pesar del rastro oscuro debajo de mis ojos. Ah y a ustedes por supuesto *corazones*._

 _ **Con respecto al capítulo:**_

 _¿Qué puedo decirles? La idea central es llevarlos a conocer un poco más a los personajes que se verán involucrados en esta historia, que no necesariamente lo estarán entre sí, pero que aparecerán en el contexto del relato. He tratado de ambientarlos en una situación un poco menos seria, que en los capítulos anteriores y haciendo a los personajes más naturales. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 _PD: A bajo dejaré un comentario más amplio con respecto al capítulo._

 ** _¡A leer!_**

 _ **Fin N/A**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - Damas de noche**

* * *

Dos amigas conversaban entretenidas, en el centro comercial Westfield Stratford City, sin importarles el volumen que iban adquiriendo sus voces conforme se mezclaban con el bullicio del gentío. Estaban haciendo la cola para pagar.

\- No puedo creer que me hayan traído a este lugar - dijo una tercera que se unía a las otras chicas con parsimonia - en esta época del año - suspiró - y con lo que odio comprar…

\- No puedo creer que sigas enojada después de todos los descuentos que conseguimos - la morocha rodó los ojos y agregó en un tono más agudo de lo  
normal - en esta época del año - suspiró - y con lo que me gusta comparar en mi cumpleaños.

\- Yo aún no puedo creer que Pansy-cara de bulldog-Parkinson sea nuestra amiga y que le guste un centro comercial muggle - intervino la pelirroja, que hasta el momento las miraba divertida. Las tres rieron.

\- Weasley ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo como es que no quedaste en Slytherin? - dijo la morocha.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, porque mi cabello combina con los colores de Gryffindor - dijo rodando los ojos con ironía. Volvieron a reírse y siguieron  
conversando.

Se juntaban hacía dos años en cada cumpleaños de la slytherin en el Londres muggle y salían de compras, actividad que realizaban a pedido de su nueva amiga. Se veían muy poco en el año, ya que la morocha pasaba temporadas completas en distintos lugares del mundo, buscando ideas y diseños; por lo que la gente no sabía nada de su relación, era una especie de secreto. Pansy había perdido a su familia después de la guerra y se había mudado a vivir sola, dejando su mansión de lado y despojándose de sus prejuicios, y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con esa etapa traumática de su vida. Había decidido dedicarse a los negocios, se movía rápido y en un instante manejaba las ventas del ochenta por ciento de los locales de indumentaria en el mundo mágico. Su problema era el estrés, no podía manejarlo, por lo que había decidido comenzar algún deporte, y como el mundo mágico ofrecía solo quidditch se acercó un poco al Londres muggle, al principio a regaña  
dientes, Blaise la había convencido y gracias a él había descubierto la equinoterapia, aunque no entendía cómo era posible que los muggles montaran un caballo y que eso se considerara un deporte, se había animado a ir por lo menos a una clase. De ese modo había conocido, en profundidad a Ginny, quien siguiendo su pasión por el deporte y su adoración por los equinos se había anotado en las clases. Cuando se vieron el primer día no podían creer su mala suerte.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

\- _¿Qué esperan? Formen parejas - dijo la profesora - ustedes dos - señaló a las chicas que habían quedado solas - júntense y esperen su turno - ordenó la mujer a quién Ginny había empezado a odiar. Su primer día y se encontraba con la  
Slytherin-más serpiente de todos-Parkinson._

 _\- No me interesa que haces aquí, así que no te molestes en darme explicaciones, voy a pretender que no te conozco. En este mundo no se tu apellido, ni que tienes al insufrible del trío dorado como hermano y tampoco estoy enterada de que tu familia sobre pobló el mundo de pelirrojos. ¿trato? - le extendió la mano Pansy._

 _\- Ni pienses que voy a tocarte la mano cara de bulldog - dijo  
apretando los dientes, luego relajo el semblante y con una mirada digna de una  
asesina en potencia agrego - pero... sí voy a intentar no pensar en cuánto más  
podría deformarse tu cara cuando caigas de ese caballo, porque eso me haría  
reír mucho y podría caer yo también. - y fue a subirse, elegantemente a su  
caballo, dejando a una rabiosa Pansy._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después de eso, todas las clases se peleaban y dejaban en  
ridículo entre ellas, frente a sus compañeros, así que la profesora las echó de  
su clase. Salieron llenas de tierra y raspones por todo el cuerpo, despeinadas  
y enojadas, se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa. Así fue como ambas se  
hicieron amigas. A decir verdad, sus personalidades chocaban porque eran muy similares, solo que no se habían dado la oportunidad de ser amigas, simplemente porque pertenecían a casas distintas en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Adoro que por fin tengamos nuestra noche de chicas! - dijo una muy entusiasmada Ginny saliendo del mall. Caminaron hasta un callejón oscuro y se desaparecieron juntas.

Llegaron al penthouse de Pansy y dejaron las bolsas en el recibidor. Pansy no era modesta, su departamento era espacioso y de grandes ventanales y a pesar de quedar en el Londres mágico, estaba lleno de objetos muggles. Las chicas se acomodaron en el living y pidieron comida, se prepararon unos tragos y brindaron por el cumpleaños número veintitrés.

* * *

Era la última vez que le hacía caso a Blaise. La salida anterior había terminado muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacer el ridículo. Pero le había prometido a su amigo que esta vez iría, era su despedida. Lo intentaría, saldría de ese agujero y terminaría con el asqueroso apodo con el que lo había bautizado, ya había declinado su propuesta incontables veces.

\- ¡Parece que la bella durmiente ha despertado por fin! – gritó Blaise a todo volumen cuando vio acercarse a Draco – Y…vaya ¿Es colonia lo que huelo? – se burló mientras el rubio hacía una mueca de disgusto.

\- Hola amigo – lo saludó Theo.

\- Genial ¿Ya te convenció a ti también? – Theo esbozó una sonrisa de niño de tres años, después de cometer una travesura. Draco bufó.

\- Bueno - Blaise sonrió de medio lado - creo que esta es muestra noche – anunció, mientras se colocaba entre sus dos amigos y los rodeaba a ambos con cada brazo. Acto seguido se adentraron en un bar muggle llamado "Fancy". Sí, ridículo nombre y sí, muggle. Blaise había sido el primero en "romper el cascaron" (así le decía Draco, en honor al funcionamiento de su cerebro como puberto de trece años lleno de hormonas) y salir a cazar al otro mundo como un polluelo feliz de ver la luz del día, abriendo los ojos frente a tanto camino por recorrer.

La música estaba a todo volumen y ráfagas de conversaciones con voces estridentes, que no se molestaban en quién las escuchara, los inundó apenas pisaron la entrada. Por supuesto no pasaron desapercibidos, ya que sus imponentes figuras y sus portes elegantes destilaban sensualidad. Se desplazaron como serpientes hacia la barra y pidieron sus respectivos clásicos. Después de que todos tuvieran sus bebidas se acercaron a una mesa redonda con detalles plateados, rodeada de sillones individuales de terciopelo color petroleo, que estaba apartada de la pista de baile. El lugar carecía de iluminación, las luces que permitían una "mejor visión" eran rojas y azules. Draco lo detestaba, así que se acomodó en el sillón que había escogido, que apuntaba a la salida del lugar, y tomo un largo trago de su whisky.

\- ¿No es tan malo o sí? – susurró Theo cerca de Draco.

\- Si tú dices – y con otro sorbo se tomó lo que quedaba del trago, la sensación de fuego que recorrió su garganta le hizo relajar un poco los hombros y la mandíbula. – Voy por más, ahora vuelvo. – y se levantó con un grácil movimiento dándole la espalda a su amigo.

\- Ya déjalo Theo, él se lo pierde – dijo Blaise y bebió un poco de su "Red Hot Summer" *****.

\- Pero antes era distinto…

\- Antes tenía un padre que le dirigía su vida – lo interrumpió y Theo lo miró serio – Sabes que es verdad Theo, no me mires así.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea lo único que le impida divertirse.

* * *

Dos horas - y mucho alcohol encima - más tarde.

\- Bueno, ya me aburrí de jugar a esta cosa - Dijo Ginny. Estaban sentadas en la alfombra jugando con un mazo de cartas mágico. - ¿Alguna sugerencia de la cumpleañera? - Pansy la miró provocadoramente.

\- Estaba pensando… - y miró de refilón a Hermione, antes de seguir - que podríamos ir a un bar nuevo, que abrió hace poco. - la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Nunca salimos todas juntas - dijo la pelirroja haciendo pucheros.

\- Y ya estamos grandes para pasar la noche en pijama - añadió Pans.

\- Pero…

\- Además, estaremos en el mundo muggle, pasaremos desapercibidas - _eso tenía que convencerla_ pensó Ginny, Hermione odiaba llamar la atención.

\- Es que…

\- Es mi cumpleaños y vamos. Tema resuelto. - y con eso la slytherin se levantó del sillón y le tendió una mano a Hermione que estaba sentada en la alfombra todavía asimilando lo ocurrido. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Está bien, pero si alguna se siente incómoda más de lo "normal"- las otras dos rodaron los ojos - nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Hecho. - dijo Ginny – pero vamos a maquillarte. – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y Pansy tironeo del brazo a Hermione para que la siguiera a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al mega cuarto de Pansy, Ginny abrió su magnífico ropero, que a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces, siempre las dos gryffindors terminaban con la boca abierta ante tanta belleza obscena.

\- ¿Cuándo usas todo esto? – dijo la castaña impresionada.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esa pregunta? – sonrió la morocha – Ahora, te dejaré mirar tranquila y que escojas algo que te guste, no voy a imponerte un estilo distinto.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo conmigo ahora?

\- Bueno, no _tan_ distinto. ¿Prefieres que no te de la libertad de elegirlo? Sabes que soy capaz de amordazarte. – rieron todas al unísono.

\- Está bien – Hermione paso los dedos por las distintas telas del guarda ropas y se dejó llevar por su textura, aunque le era difícil concentrarse en el tacto, cuando el perfume dulce de Pansy que emanaba de las distintas prendas, prácticamente la ahogaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Finalmente abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento los había cerrado, y miró la prenda de ceda negra que había escogido. – esto me gusta – anunció.

\- ¡Genial! Déjame ver… - dijo Pansy acercándose – Hermione, esto es una bata.

\- Bueno, tú me dijiste que escogiera – dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Muy graciosa, ahora llevarás lo que yo te elija. – La castaña se reprendió mentalmente y se obligó a no contratacar. Bueno ¿Cuán malo podía ser?

* * *

Una rubia de ojos café y su grupo de amigas se habían sentado en la mesa contigua a la de los slytherins y cada tanto los miraban y se reían. Blaise hacía rato trataba de convencer a Draco de que se acercaran a invitarles un trago.

\- Parecen de preescolar – Dijo Theo cansado – el que quiera acercarse va y lo hace.

\- Bueno, a mí no me interesa. – Dijo Draco hastiado – díselo a él.

\- Yo ya sé que tengo que hacer, nadie tiene que decirme nada – Dijo el moreno – y ya te dije lo que pienso. – Theo rodó los ojos. Se sentía el único adulto del grupo.

\- Hola chicos – dijo una voz divertida, que provenía de una de las muchachas de la otra mesa, que se había acercado, vaya a saber cuándo.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó felizmente Theo. Y los otros dos asintieron todavía sin mirarse el uno al otro.

\- Estábamos pensando en invitarlos a nuestra mesa, tenemos tragos extra - dijo la rubia mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa - y ganas de compartirlos… - añadió con un poco de picardía.

\- Nos encantaría acompañarlas…- dejo sin terminar la frase para que ella la completara con su nombre.

\- Melanie – dijo ella colorando un poco sus mejillas al ver que el muchacho la miraba directo a los ojos. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de su mesa y siguieron a Melanie hasta la suya.

Resultó ser que las chicas eran amables y divertidas, por lo que se lo estaban pasando muy bien. El problema era cuando Blaise molestaba a Draco. Lo último que había dicho lo había enfurecido tanto que había estado a punto de levantarse de la mesa e irse, pero cuando la chica más tímida del grupo, que no había acotado mucho a las conversaciones, se acercó un poco más a él salvando la distancia y le sonrió cálidamente, éste se quedó quieto.

\- No pareces muy cómodo – aventuró la muchacha, en un volumen poco audible para los demás.

\- Sí, lo siento. No suelo salir mucho. – dijo un poco sorprendido por el acercamiento de la chica. Era linda, tenía el pelo lacio y en corte carre, era de un castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran claros y su rostro tenía facciones muy delicadas.

\- Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar aire conmigo? – al ver la cara interrogante del muchacho, se reprendió por su falta de destreza en la seducción – Sólo unos minutos, no soporto la música y los ambientes cerrados por mucho tiempo – añadió tratando de reparar la situación.

\- Bueno, supongo que un poco de silencio no me haría mal. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? – _si su padre lo viera hablando con una muggle_.

\- Lizzie – dijo y desplegó una inmensa sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron sin decir nada. Aunque a Draco no se le pasó desapercibido el intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos. _Ilusos_ pensó él.

* * *

Hermione se dio un vistazo más en el espejo para creerse lo que estaba llevando esa noche. Siempre había sido modesta, no compraba ropa de etiqueta, ni zapatos de diseñador, no le gustaba llamar la atención, ni desperdiciar dinero en dos pares iguales de sandalias, tampoco compraba en lugares donde las personas se volvieran locas por los descuentos y en general odiaba ir de compras. Pero siempre había adorado hacer pequeños cambios que marcaran la diferencia, hoy se había arreglado más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, se había puesto un lindo vestido que realzaba su figura sin perder la esencia de su propio gusto, se había maquillado lo más natural posible añadiendo un poco de color a sus labios. Se había puesto unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido, muy clásicos y de color negro, con apenas un poco de taco. Hoy había hecho un pequeño cambio en su apariencia, pero seguía viéndose como siempre, como ella misma. Eso era lo que más le importaba, hoy se gustaba un ápice más que ayer, pero nunca había dejado de ser feliz con su cuerpo. No dudaba de su belleza, su seguridad ahora, más firme que nunca, era lo que marcaba esa diferencia.

\- ¡Hermione, llegaremos tarde! – la aludida se colocó un poco de su perfume preferido y salió al encuentro de sus amigas. Las tres se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron.

Después de que el guardia las dejara pasar se adentraron en el enorme local, buscaron una mesa y Hermione se sentó allí a cuidar el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a tomar?! – tuvo que medio gritar la pelirroja para que se escuchara su voz sobre la música.

\- Lo que sea – después de pensarlo unos segundos agregó – que lo preparen 50/50. – Necesitaba que el trago estuviera fuerte para distraerse un poco. Ginny asintió y se fue con Pansy a pedir las bebidas.

* * *

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su amigo mientras bailaba con Rachel, una de las tres chicas que acababan de conocer. - ¿Blaise? – el moreno se había quedado petrificado mirando hacia la barra. Theo lo siguió con la mirada y se encontró con la visión de Pansy Parkinson (con la cual habían perdido contacto directo después de la guerra) y Ginny Weasley juntas. Parpadeo varias veces.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – les preguntó Melanie a ambos, ya que se habían parado en seco y habían dejado de bailar.

\- No, es solo que… ¿me esperarías un momento?

\- ¿Nos, esperarían un momento? – añadió Blaise – ya volvemos. – las chicas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron bailando.

Los dos amigos se apartaron de la pista y caminaron hacia las mesas.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – le pregunto Theo a Blaise.

\- Amigo ¿Me has mirado la cara? ¿Tengo pinta de saberlo? – siguieron abriéndose paso entre la gente, cuando estaban llegando vieron que la mesa donde anteriormente habían estado, estaba ocupada por una tercera persona inesperada. Que ahora recibía a las otras dos que llegaban a su encuentro.

\- Granger – dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Por qué? – lo interrumpió con desesperación Theo.

\- Es extraño, pero no es una mala idea – dijo Blaise curvando la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa y mirando a su amigo mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

\- Tu mente perversa no puede parar un segundo ¿no?

\- No sé a qué te refieres – se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con paso decidido a donde se encontraban las chicas.

* * *

\- Conseguimos dos por uno – dijo Ginny sonriente, mientras le tendía a Hermione un mojito. – este es con Malibú.

\- Genial, gracias.

\- ¿Qué les parece el lugar? – preguntó Pans antes de sorber un poco de su margarita. Ginny iba a contestar, pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- ¡Pero miren que sorpresa! Leones y serpientes en el mismo lugar y sin gritarse, ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¡Blaise! – exclamó Pansy mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a abrazarlo. Hermione y Ginny estaban en shock.

\- Hola – dijo Theo, amablemente y un poco avergonzado, a las otras dos. Hermione parpadeo y luego le tendió la mano a su rival político. Luego codeo a su amiga para que se acercara.

\- Hola - dijo Ginny levantando la mano y sacudiéndola. Blaise se zafó del abrazo de su amiga y le sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Nos hacía falta el cuarto integrante del grupo, y pos cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo mientras le sacudía un poco el cabello, como como a una niña pequeña. - ¿Te llegó mi regalo?

\- Trabajando y es "La" cuarta integrante del grupo – le recrimino mientras le golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro. Él teatralizó el dolor con una mueca. – y sí, ¡Gracias, sabes que no me lo perdería nunca! – y lo abrazó otra vez.

\- Bueno, demasiado cariño por hoy. – le dijo separándose de su amiga y riendo un poco. - ¿Tienes con quién ir?

\- De hecho, estaba por invitarte ¿Qué dices?

\- Oh, sabes que me encantaría ir, pero la próxima semana me voy a Tailandia – suspiró – tengo una reunión. Esta es mi despedida.

\- ¡No me digas! En este preciso momento te sientas con nosotras y nos cuentas. – lo tironeó de la camisa y arrastró hasta la mesa con las chicas, que estaban tratando de tener una conversación sin silencios incomodos con Theo.

\- ¡Hola gryffindors! – exclamó el moreno llamando la atención de las muchachas – si hubiera prestado atención en cuarto año las hubiera invitado al baile ¿Por qué no vi su belleza antes? – dijo en voz alta mirando a Ginny, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Hermione se ruborizó. Comenzó a sentirse acalorada y un poco mareada, pensó en la bebida y en que, probablemente, ya le estuviera haciendo efecto, debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto alcohol y ya habían tomado en lo de su amiga.

\- Estabas ocupado siendo un idiota – dijo la slytherin - por eso. - él la miro serio y luego se rieron. Pansy se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos – Propongo un brindis – todos levantaron sus tragos - ¡Por mí, porque soy genial, obviamente, y por los amigos! – todos rieron, chocaron sus vasos y luego tomaron un trago.

\- Después de charlar por un rato y contarse anécdotas entre todos, incluyendo el día en que se hicieron amigas Ginny y Pansy, momento que Blaise no dejo pasar para adjudicarse la responsabilidad por unirlas, ya que había recomendado a Parkinson ese deporte en primer lugar; recordaron que habían dejado a dos chicas solas en la pista, Theo se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscarlas para pedirles disculpas, aunque probablemente ya se hubieran ido. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para ir al baño y Pansy se le unió.

\- Parece que quedamos tú y yo pelirroja…

\- Parece – dijo Ginny mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de su trago.

\- Así que… ¿Gin tonic eh? – levantó una ceja – irónico ¿no crees?

\- Bueno, no tanto. Si te pones a pensar, es lógico que me gusten las cosas que llevan mi nombre – él se quedó mirándola sin entender del todo – Soy una gryffindor Zabini – se acercó un poco más a él - nos gustan los desafíos y llegar a la gloria dejando nuestra firma en el trofeo – dijo en un susurro y a escasos centímetros del moreno - ¿Qué clase de héroes seríamos sino? – y con eso se alejó un poco, dejando a Blaise sin aliento y demasiado concentrado en la boca de la chica. Como si hubiera levantado el pie para llegar al final de la escalera y se encontrara con que había más escalones en el medio, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Ginny sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Pansy salían del baño, esta última se topó con una colega a la entrada del pasillo que comunicaba la pista con las mesas y la barra, por lo que comenzaron a parlotear. Hermione recibió una fuerte brisa que venía de las puertas corredizas que daban al patio interno, y cerró los ojos dejando que eso la tranquilizara. Tenía los sentidos alterados por tanto encierro y música.

\- Pans, voy afuera un rato, búscame cuando quieras volver a la mesa – su amiga asintió y ella caminó un poco hasta la puerta de vidrio que estaba abierta, tenía unas cortinas blancas del lado de adentro, que se arremolinaban con el viento de afuera tapándole la visión. Corrió la tela y bajo el pequeño escalón poniendo un pie afuera. Era hermoso, habían arboles muy altos y otros con frutos. Las paredes estaban pobladas por enredaderas con flores blancas.

Se acercó lentamente, dejando que el rocío de la noche, que había caído en el pasto, le helara los pies. Deslizó su dedo índice por uno de los pétalos de la extraña flor, que parecía abrirse más con su tacto. Se le erizó la piel.

\- Dama de noche ***** – Dijo una voz detrás de ella, casi en un susurro. Hermione pego un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho, se había concentrado tanto en eso que se había olvidado donde estaba. Se dio la vuelta y se acordó de respirar.

\- Malfoy – dijo ella suspirando – me asustaste.

\- Lo siento - dijo él, acercándose un poco más. Estaban a un metro de distancia. Se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente, Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago muy fuerte, se llevó la mano al vientre. Simultáneamente escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre muy a lo lejos. Se le nubló la vista y en un segundo calló al suelo desmayada.

* * *

 *** Red Hot Summer** – Es el nombre de un trago que es preparado con vino tinto, jugo de limón y hielo.

 *** Dama de noche** – Es llamada así a la flor blanca que da un tipo de enredadera. Ésta es considerada "mágica", ya que solo abre sus pétalos durante la noche, de día se cierra en un capullo.

 _ **N/A**_

 _¿Qué tal esa? Espero haber generado un buen perfil en cada personaje, de hecho elegí tragos lo más acorde posible a sus personalidades; espero que le hayan prestado atención a eso. El bar es inventado, por supuesto; el nombre lo elegí porque iba con los slytherins. Aun así me parecía muy malo, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa por lo que lo deje como estaba :D._

 _Con respecto a la ropa que llevaban los personajes : No me gusta mucho describir lo que llevan puesto, porque prefiero que utilicen su imaginación para ello. Me ha pasado con algunos fics, que visten a Hermione de una forma que no me la imagino y me arruina la visión que estaba teniendo de la situación hasta ese momento. Por lo que solo dí algunos detalles de su apariencia, pero muy al pasar y de los demás no. Trate de hacer a una Hermione segura y a gusto consigo misma, porque lo creo así, espero lo hayan entendido y que eso no les moleste. _

_Por último, espero haber creado un ambiente nocturno y juvenil, la verdad es que salgo muy poco a bailar. Prefiero otros planes. *nerd*_

 ** _¡Gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad a esta extraña historia!_**

 _Hasta la próxima!  
Cygnus._

 _ **Fin N/A**_


End file.
